monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lexi-Rose44
Hi! ''Come on to: '' *Elemental High Wiki Make ocs! You shouldn't have done that.... 08:11, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Happy New Year Happy New Year guys, Lexi-Rose44 Can you draw Bellatrix please?Edit I will draw 5 pictures. Here is her picture: You shouldn't have done that.... 18:31, December 27, 2013 (UTC From; Amanda77778 Hi! You are invited to join in Aurora's 2014 party! Check out my BLOG to take place in the dress your best competing Hope you will come--Amanda77778 Yes. Of course I'll join and come. Thanks for the invitatation- Lexi-Rose44 Come to Night-Sky High Wikia! Night-Sky High Wiki Come for fright and fun! You shouldn't have done that.... 17:26, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Adoptables Hi could I be able to create some more adoptables for your store? They would have to be Lunaii or dress-up game but I would love to help. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 17:53, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Here's and adoptable I created- a grim reaper ghoul. I'll post more either here or on the adoptables page. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 16:29, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Cool Adoptable Keep up the good work! :)! You can post it on the adoptables site if you want- Lexi-Rose44 Adoptables again Hi, I posted some more adoptables on the page. Thanks for adding me on the working section. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 18:45, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Cousin to the Sea siblings I was wondering if I could make twin cousins to Lyrica Sea and her siblings :) The girl would be called Oceana Sea-Shore and the boy would be Octavius Sea-Shore Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 19:14, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Of course you can make cousins to the for the Sea siblings, Animalcrossingrules6.- Lexi-Rose44 G&G's High I don't normally do this but come to the Gods and Goddesses' High Wiki! http://gods-and-goddesses-high.wikia.com/wiki/ Amber Boo and Lexi-Rose Salem Hi, I'm currently working on the relationship between Amber and Lexi-Rose, and Amber's mother. I was thinking that Lexi-Rose could have two aunts (One called Rose, who has two daughters, and this is where Amber gets the info from) and the other could be Amber's mother, so Amber and Lexi-Rose are cousins. I was wondering what Countess Salem's first name and maiden name is? Then I could include it in the small background of the three witch/vampire girls (That's what Rose and A's mother are), explaining Amber's mother. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 10:59, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok, Hey, that seems like a good idea. Countess Salem's maiden name is Broom, and her first name is Juliet. Hope that helps, From: Lexi-Rose44 It was so nice to see you! Hope we can fang out more, how do you like the Boovies?Amanda77778 (talk) 13:37, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Aurora Deadliest Scarchery Team Invite! Hi! I have created a Scarchery team (Deadliest Scarchery Team and I think that Raven Greenleaf is PERFECT for the team! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:34, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Nope I dont mind. Monster High:Hidden World Could Lexi-Rose Salem (and/or any other OCs of yours) be in my storyMonster High: Hidden World ? Thanks Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 19:47, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Of course! Of course Lexi-Rose can be in the book, and if you want, so can Lynx. Lexi-Rose44 (talk) 15:57, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Amber and siblings' vacation. I made a suggestion on Amber's diary, should I make the page? Also, could we have like +1s and stuff? Amber wants to invite Sadie and her family, I think Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 13:57, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Tour around the world? Yeah, that sounds great! What should we call it? Once we've decided on a name I'll make a page for it Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 17:15, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Tour De Fright Thanks for the suggestion, I created the page! How many pluses are they allowed? (Something like fifty might go a bit crazy) Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 17:52, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Brittany Backson and Tigerlily I had to delete Tigerlily on here, but she's very happy on the Winnie the Pooh fandom wiki! Would you like to create Brittany Backson there? Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 11:31, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Cool wikia :) AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 17:14, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Would you like me to draw the ocs for ghoulplay? Admin146 I saw the video omgg its amazing! she just goes backwards xdd Maybe Maybe my superhero oc: Electra could join the wiki. Btw: Does any of your ocs wanna join my movie?? Admin146 Its called Its called My Best Ghoulfriends. The page Admin146 I'll add them in I'll add them in now. I think i should start the spoof pics for now. Umm What colour skin has Lexi got? btw: Im making formal posters all your ocs that are in my best ghoulfriends have one Admin As im uh As im uh doing my voice and the monster high movie what do you want the ghouls to sound like? All I know is Alsie sounds like cleo but shyer and Maia sounds like frankie but louder. I'll try I'll try with Nefera. Im bad at posh accents like hers.Due to im welsh. Oh you change it May I please ask what the last two sound like Music Ghouls Im splitting the ghouls up theres 2 parts of music ghouls. Normal and beat down. Would they like to be on both, if yes who would go on what side: Pop or Dance Pottermore? Do you have a Pottermore account since you have an interest in Harry Potter? (Sadly, I am a Gryffindor as I took the quiz on Pottermore..) I Am The Thief Of Doom. I Steal Doom From Others For My Own Benefit. Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:18, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Can I Can I make Hazel a sister? If yes, what shall i name her Hi I was wondering if you'd like to make a site with me? Admin146 x) Well No, It's not like a wiki. We can like post news bout our ocs and make news stuff but I know imma make a collum of a monster high hotel. You could help me do tht. Admin146 Messages Oh yeah Yup.I love princesses but im childish over them and by the way sorry but I don't even know how to make an oc yet.TamiaGhoul (talk) 18:54, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hii Haylee has a pic!! Im still waiting for her drawing by you. Admin146 Ohmygosh, I know! I am so so so so so very truly sorry! I was trying to help you make it better but something went wrong and I was about to fix it but my laptop overheated! I am truly sorry!! Please forgive me T^T Come on then Come on thenn Its Admin146 here. Im on the computers in the library. I've moved houses and tomorrow I will have contact to the web cause BT is uploading internet tomorrow. Please tell everyone, Admin xx Sorry but.. I use bases. All this compliments are not appreciated because the work is not completely mine.Sorry if I disappointed you. Have a good day.--MirrorMirrorInTheWall (talk) 14:08, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ----